


desires and thoughts

by akugaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader, general sex later, sex not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akugaki/pseuds/akugaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really self-indulgent, sorry if there is any weird sounding English! Reader gender and sex not specified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desires and thoughts

"Oh Seventy-six, oh god," you moaned bouncing yourself on the cock in your ass. Gripping you hands tightly onto the chair, your suction bottomed dildo was on. Usually you never thought about anyone when you masturbated, it was just to service yourself. Today was different, you couldn't get the old guy out of your head. In the mission today, he dived to grapple you, to save you from serious damage by an enemy explosion. This felt wrong but you couldn't stop, he saved your life. His body against yours wasn't sexual, but damn you wanted it to be. "S-Seventy-six, ah," you try to muffle, pressing your hand to your mouth.

Suddenly, your door opens, you had thought you locked it before hand. Before you could do anything to cover yourself, you see him enter your room, with the door closing behind him. 

"I heard you say my name is everything alrigh-" He stops seeing you on the chair naked, you looking away and red in the face. "Oh I-, sorry I should have knocked," Jacks face is bright red and starts to try to leave your room. As he fumbles nervously trying to leave, you pull yourself off of the dildo in your ass, moans spilling from you catching his attention. 

"Don't go, please," you say with lust in your voice grabbing one of his wrists; he shuts the door behind himself.

"You're part of my team, I can't do this, but I want to," he says even though he's very clearly aroused and trying to not show it. 

"Then fuck me, old man," you whisper to him. This sets him off, he grabs you. That similar grab to earlier, but kissing and biting your neck up until he gets to your lips. He kisses your lips and rubs his rough pants against your front, leaving traces of you on him. He doesn't care anymore, he's acting feverishly and you're returning his kisses and thrusting into him. He breaks the kiss to take off his clothes, as you help him, hands bumping into each other, and you pressing kisses into his body.

He gets onto the bed completely nude, grabbing the lube on his way. His erection holding its own while he's on his back. He starts to rub the lube onto his dick giving it a few strokes. He grunts looking down. "Ride me like you did that pathetic thing." Your legs shaking as you get onto him, looking away avoiding his eyes, as he rubs lube onto your hole. You squirm and hesitate "Wheres your conviction, soldier?" he barks at you. You immediately lower your hips to his tip. He intertwine his hand with yours as you lower and get used to him inside of you. 

As you hit against his pelvis, you moan. "Oh Seventy-six...". 

"Please, use Jack, darling," he squeezes your hands, voice hitching as he shifts himself underneath you.

You start lifting yourself up and down his length. Jack keeps his elbows at 90 degrees holding your hands still stroking his thumb over them, while he grunts and moans. You fasten your pace, moans pouring out of your mouth with occasional 'Jack's and 'Oh God's. Jack rolls his hips upwards hitting that spot, making you grit your teeth trying not to scream, shutting your eyes.

"Come on, let it out," he says roughly, "Scream so I can cum." When he said that, your eyes snap open looking into his, you both drunk with lust. From then on, every time he hits that spot, you let out a loud moan, probably enough for people passing by your door to hear. Jack gives out a loud moan letting go of your hands and grapples you into a hug pressing you down as he cums into you. Feeling the sensation of his seed pour into you, sets off your own orgasm, your hole milking him for every drop.

"Fuck..." Jack says into your chest, you feel him smile. You start petting his hair lazily as he lowers you down pulling him off of you. 

"Thank you," you said to him kissing him. 

"No problem, kid," he says kissing you back.

You know in the morning that you're going to find a note on the door from Winston, saying to be more quiet at night but you don't care. You cuddle up to Jack, nuzzling into his neck drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay for my first work of smut in a long time, that I'm even willing to post somewhere.


End file.
